1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly, the invention relates to a constant current driving device for driving a load element.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, products using the light-emitting diode (LED) as the light source have become more and more common in the market. When the LED is applied as the light source, slight changes to the voltage bias may significantly change the driving current of the LED, which further induces flicker and causes discomfort to the human eyes. Accordingly, manufacturers have been dedicated to the design of a constant current driving device suitable for driving the LED.